


The Demanding Chieftain

by NidoranDuran



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Riju wants Link to be her very first voe, and for her trusted and dear bodyguard Buliara to join her in sharing the hero. But Buliara isn't sold on Link, and Link doesn't quite know the sort of lover Riju truly is until he's already in too deep to slow down. Anonymous commission.





	The Demanding Chieftain

Link was glad that Riju seemed so eager to kiss him that she couldn't keep her hands or even her chest off of him as she pressed tightly against his body and into his kiss, because her intensity was the only thing properly distracting him from Buliara behind her, the Gerudo chief's bodyguard and a mild suspicion toward Link leaving him a little bit unnerved. The pants of his vai disguise bulged with a swelling, needy erection that such pants were clearly not made to hold as he worried he might outright rip them amid all the touching and caressing of Riju, who refused to keep her hands off of him. 

"Kiss him too now," Riju ordered, pulling back from Link, and he was absolutely not ready for Buliara to push him down against the bed and climb onto him, kissing with an aggressive and firm push that ignited him even further. Buliara was decent enough to let he feelings about the matter fuel some possessive fire as she leaned in to kiss him too. Riju's bodyguard was to be a part of this, as the chief and Link ached with need for one another and she insisted that Buliara join them. He wasn't entirely sure way, but the confidence with which they touched and the comfort with which they both approached this situation told him that they likely 'knew' each other very physically.

"He isn't as bad a kisser as I expected," Buliara noted, rising up from his lips, musing about the possibilities. "But I wonder if the voe can use his mouth halfway acceptably on a woman." The bodyguard sat completely naked atop him, half a foot taller than Link and considerably bulkier, training for raw strength rather than for agility or speed. And she brought all of that size with her as she pulled herself forward on top of him. "If you don't mind me enjoying his mouth first, of course," she added with a look over her shoulder, but Buliara was already moving into position as she asked.

"No, you go right on ahead," Riju purred. As Buliara lifted off of Link's lap, she reached forward, tugging at his pants and dragging them off, licking her lips as she beheld the voe's impressive, well endowed cock. She was going to have a lot of fun with this, crawling forward and planting some kisses onto Link's thighs, making him groan in the brief few seconds before Buliara pushed down her pussy against his lips and effectively silenced him. It was a delight for Riju to behold, happily taking his cock into her hand and caressing it, feeling the girthy, aching shaft in her hand. "Mm, I already liked you, but seeing this big cock you've been hiding from me has me even fonder of you."

Link didn't get to respond with anything particularly constructive as Buliara sat down on his face, shoving her pussy against his lips and demanding, "Lick, voe. If you can't even eat pussy then you have no business being in Riju's bed." She was harsh and stern, still not entirely sold on Link's presence her, even if it was what her chief wanted. It was something she would allow, and if he was halfway decent, maybe even enjoy.

Knowing he had to perform--even if he was a little hazy about what to make of Buliara and whatever she thought of him--Link grabbed hold of the bodyguard's ass and hips, pulling her down a bit tighter against his face as he tongue pushed forward and began to eagerly lick her every which way, groaning as he felt the weight of her body down upon his face. Buliara was a warrior who knew exactly how to manage her weight and shift herself into position and it was no coincidence she was applying pressure down so hard upon him, and Link knew it, but he also knew he couldn't exactly do much about it but accept her harsh, slightly dominant treatment, not letting it stop the way he began to eat her out.

"Mm, not bad for a voe," Buliara moaned, grabbing Link's head and holding tightly onto it as she felt the sudden firmness of his touch upon her, delighted by the feeling of his eager tongue and the promise of pleasure sure to come with it. Her hips rocked steadily, grinding against his tongue as she felt it lapping up and down her slit, confident and steady in its approach, rather than the unprincipled and sloppy mess she expected from him through what she had decided was a completely fair judgment of everything he was doing. She wanted a reason to justify her distrust and dislike, but as his tongue licked its way up to her clit and began to eagerly go at it, she found that he actually knew far more than she had been ready to give him credit for.

With Buliara sitting on Link's face and keeping him from seeing what was going on around him, Riju was able to sneak into position completely by surprise as she mustered up the courage to push down onto his cock, whining as she sat on his lap and began to sink into position, moans rumbling hotly up from her lips as she felt the sensation of fullness that came lowering herself down. She whined, his cock a bit more than she expected, but she wasn't completely helpless, having known toys before, not quite so 'pristine' that she wasn't able to handle him, even if this was her first time with the real thing. Riju delighted in hearing Link groan and watching him twist as surprise caught him, as the slick, tight heat slowly embracing inch by inch of his cock caught him completely off guard, made him shiver and writhe in the most delightful of ways. 

"Now we're both getting something out of him," she said, reaching for Buliara and pulling her gently back to share a kiss with her bodyguard. "How is his mouth?" She bit her lip, remaining with eyes locked on Buliara for a moment before letting her lean forward again and resume her steady riding of his cock uninterrupted.

"Good. Better than it--nngh, good." Buliara cut herself off from complimenting him too much given the circumstances. But she was saying all she needed to say, still tipping her hand a little too much as her hands grasped the headboard and her body moved quicker, showing far too much excitement for how tense she was trying to be, a little too invested and eager as she rocked atop his face. She didn't moan like Riju did, even if the chief was earlier into her pleasure, holding bitterly back and remaining confident in ways that took experience. Experience currently set toward making sure that she did not give an inch to the admission that Link was eating her pussy out incredibly well right now.

Lying there while beset upon by gorgeous redheads, all Link could do was keep them both happy, feeling like Buliara's harsh treatment might fade if he delivered. His hands held onto her firmly, like he figured a woman as rough and strong as Buliara would like, his tongue eagerly lapping at her slick and steadily dripping pussy, giving her what he could of his attention. His hips in turn rocked steadily upward to meet the confident rocking of Riju pushing further down his cock with each push. He was excited to feel the tightness of the Gerudo chieftain wrapped snug around his cock, and he was glad to hear her moaning amid her descent, not worrying too much about anything there as he kept his attention on her bodyguard, knowing Riju could tend to that herself just fine.

"Such a big cock. I've never been with a voe before, but it feels incredible." Head rolling back, Riju happily pressed herself further and harder down his cock, bouncing in his lap as her eager motions showed a bit of sloppiness and intensity, replacing sensibility with vigor amid the growing sense of need that rushed through her. Her hands ran along Link's torso, holding onto the lean warrior and running her hands along his taut chest, unable to slow herself as she slammed down faster onto his cock, showing off a need and excitement that bubbled up hotly inside of the chief. There was nothing but raw, creeping bliss to be found there as she moaned, "I knew bringing you here was a good idea."

Buliara fell silent, remaining focused and resolute on riding his face, her hips rocking back and forth quickly, driven by a need to cum and to cum soon. Link's tongue was, loathe as she was to admit it, very skilled, and she writhed on the bed as she received the oral treatment, little moans beginning to creep through as she was fucked too well to deny herself this pleasure for too long. It was a treat she was finding it harder to deny herself, hips bucking as she continued to give in to the pleasure, acquiescing to the admittedly talented tongue of the voe that she had her doubts about. She still did, granted, still had little reason to want to trust Link, but she was finding it a little harder now to keep that afloat as she rode herself out to release.

Hips bucking, lip quivering, head thrown back, Buliara couldn't deny herself the pleasure, couldn't ignore the moans that rose up so hotly as she gave in to the pleasure, writhing on the bed and surrendering to it all. "You're better than I gave you credit for!" was practically a plea for more with how Buliara had carried herself, and as she rocked feverishly back and forth, Link was at least happy to feel her at him so eagerly. His tongue kept moving, kept lapping at her folds, licking up the trickling nectar that licked out of her aching slit as Link continued to perform in what was another frustrating little tick in his favour.

Buliara dismounted, which left Link and Riju to move in unison, the warrior's hands slowly creeping toward the woman riding his cock as he groaned more freely now. The two locked eyes, and all the aching lust they held for one another was a bit impossible to deny, their moans rising up as Riju pitched forward, grabbing Link and pulling him into another heated kiss, fingers running through his hair as she heaved atop him, burning with attention that she really couldn't deny herself anymore, giving him everything amid the swelling, pulsating thrills she felt. With no Buliara to tend to, Link's attention shifted harder toward Riju, hands on her hips holding her tightly as he thrust up into her and met her needy motions and the fire raging hotter in her chest.

"I want you to--" She was about to ask link to cum inside of her, but her eyes drifted over toward Buliara, who she knew would not be pleased if Link finished inside of her. "T-to fuck me as hard as you can," she corrected, wanting to balance how much she craved Link, and the continued happiness and trust of her bodyguard, dearest friend, and frequent lover. Buliara was very important to Riju, she would not callously cross and dismiss her for anything. She wanted Link to finish inside of her, but the time wasn't right for it yet. "But pull out when you're about to cum. I'll let you finish on me, just--ah, just keep going, Link! I've wanted you for so long, and your cock is so amazing that I can't get enough."

The groaning and eager warrior gave Riju everything, happy to oblige as he thrust up into her, groaning and twisting about, racing toward an ending that saw him and Riju both driven by need and intensity swelling hotter out of control. Riju came first, crying out Link's name as she bucked and writhed atop him, quickly pulling up off of him just as Link threw all of his strength and weight to one side, rolling over with her in his arms to drive her onto her back, groaning as the two moved in swift concert, both having the same idea it seemed as Riju reached down and grabbed hold of his cock. It only took a few seconds of quick, needy stroking, and 'Cum on me, Link. Cum all over me," for him to lose himself. His cock twitched in her grasp and erupted, and as Riju squirmed in delight on the bed, Link came on her taut stomach, painting her toned core with his cum, hips rocking excitedly as he felt the pleasure rush through him. It was an incredible feeling, and he happily leaned back, groaning as he pulled away, only to have Riju tug him right back down for a kiss.

"Now fuck Buliara," she said, smiling wide as her eyes shifted over toward her bodyguard. "And Buliara, why don't you lighten up a little bit and let Link take charge?"

"Of course, Lady Riju, whatever would please you" Buliara said, eyes shifting down toward Link's cock, which she really couldn't deny was a very nice cock, despite her misgivings about the situation. She moved in between them, very physically separating Link from Riju was she pressed him back with her strong hips and her firm ass, shoving Link away as she assumed a position down on all fours for him. "Disappoint me at your own risk," she said as almost an afterthought, but to Link it sounded like the only thing she said that really mattered amid all of it.

Link nodded, grabbing at Buliara's hips once more and pulling himself forward, sinking his cock into her, and with a swiftness that had to be intentional, Buliara buried her face between Riju's legs and dove for her pussy, devouring her chieftain's hole while muffling any sounds to be made as the voe's big dick sank into her, even if Riju's imposing and powerful body did twist a little bit in open appreciation of the warm cock. He got right to thrusting, groaning and pounding forward as he tried to prove himself now to Buliara and maybe, just maybe, even endear himself, as he was incredibly fond of Riju and if she was going to call him in again, he would have liked to have Buliara able to at least tolerate his presence.

From one tight pussy to another, Link was overcome with the groaning excitement of really getting into what he was doing, hips rocking eagerly back and forth amid the pulsating thrill he was feeling, aching for more as he thrust into Buliara, incredibly wet after being eaten out and now primed for him to try and take charge. He focused on being direct with her, figuring that Buliara was not a woman who was going to want much more from a 'voe' than just a deep, hard fucking, and knowing that she could handle it with her strength and her size, Link happily gave her his worst, pushing forward harder than he had gone about fucking Riju, knowing he could get away with it.

Something that wasn't lost on Buliara at all, who moaned as she dragged her tongue feverishly along Riju's pussy. Feeling him hit a sudden burst of force and aggression that he hadn't shown with Riju told her a few things about Link and how he carried himself that she was frustrated to admit were rather respectable and considerate. Instead of admitting that, she channeled her attention toward Riju, licking her way up form her pussy to lick the cum off of her stomach, purring as she adored her chieftain and cleaned her up. "Your pussy tastes as amazing as always, Lady Riju."

Fingers ran through Buliara's hair as a squirming Riju rolled her eyes, happily letting her bodyguard's tongue roam wherever it pleased across her body, a privilege few had--and all those people were in her bed tonight--but she could almost feel the frustration taking physical form in the process. "Mm, have some fun, Buliara. You have a big, hard cock in you right now and all you can do is grumble about it. I'm fine; this is no ordinary voe, and I am not in any danger."

Buliara shuddered at the words, at the affection and concern, shivering and feeling herself lit up by a hard thrust from behind that made her shake a little bit. She knew that Riju was right, knew she was more tense than she needed to be and that as justified as she told herself it was, there was no easy way to really just tell herself to unwind. But her lady's order was something she knew she had to oblige, and so she began to moan louder, accepting a little more pleasure and pressing back against Link's thrusts, unable to deny that he was working hard for their mutual pleasure. Her hands trailed up along Riju's body, grabbing and gently kneading her breasts as she kept her focus on her chieftain, tongue licking back down her freshly cleaned stomach to eat her out again, and she tried to get a bit more into it. If only for Riju's sake.

Link didn't worry about any of that as he just kept thrusting, losing himself to the groaning, swelling heat of another round washing over him, the surging delights that followed leaving him excitable, his heart racing as he kept up the pace, thrusting into Buliara with a recklessness that seemed encouraged by the way she pressed back against him. Overwhelmed and delighted by the way that the statuesque Gerudo came around on him, at least as far as it seemed, Link was happy to race toward his orgasm, surprised when he found that despite how good it felt and how much he was ready to lose himself, Buliara came first. Link didn't get to enjoy the tightness and the clenching of her hot pussy around his cock, though, pulling out on the expectation that if Riju didn't want him to cum inside her, Buliara definitely wouldn't.

But that was fine by him; as Buliara wriggled and moaned and shook her hips, Link grabbed hold of his cock, jerking off feverishly and bringing himself down hard over the edge, his cock twitching and erupting eagerly with a mess of sticky, gooey, delight. Cum splattered all across Buliara's ass and the backs of her thighs, while Link slumped back, a smile wide on his face as he groaned, feeling the relief wash over him.

Riju was the last to cum, with her resolute bodyguard burying her face between her legs and refusing to stop until she had brought her lady over the edge, something that had the chieftain deeply appreciative as she moaned and bucked and happily gave in to the pleasure, head pushing back against the bed as she was overwhelmed by pleasure that had her making the sweetest of noises. "You've always been so amazing at this, Buliara!" she whined, thighs tightening briefly against her head as her hips bucked forward, and then Riju went limp on the bed, breathless and smiling up at Buliara, jaw trembling.

"Are you tired now, Lady Riju? Should I send him away?"

Rolling her eyes, Riju rose up from her supine position. "No. I want you to teach me how to suck cock now." She was shameless in her vulgar remark, but Buliara didn't even bat an eye, simply nodding as Riju crawled toward Link. "On your back," she said, smiling as reached for his cock, sticky after fucking both women, and she was happy to give him some strokes as she leaned forward. "It's impressive how you're still hard through this. Buliara has told me most voe cannot keep going for long periods of time. But then, Buliara has poor things to say about most voe." She leaned down and planted some kisses onto his cock. "Not that you are anything like most voe."

Every time Link and Riju locked eyes, they were overcome with a smoldering ache for one another that seemed to only grow stronger with each rush of sensation and orgasmic delight through their bodies. Link was happy to press along and give in to it all as he nodded, happily sinking onto his back against a mess of pillows strewn about everywhere, propped up and able to watch the way that Riju began to lap at his cock, uncertain and waiting and a guiding hand as she started to feel matters out for herself.

"Guide me, Buliara. I do not want words, I want direction." Riju had never been with a voe before, but also never been in a threesome before. It made this into something special, something different, and she wanted to get the most out of it. With Buliara usually taking charge physically despite being the subordinate taking orders from her chieftain, Riju felt like she wanted a bit more of that now in the midst of what they were about to get into here. Buliara took her place knelt down beside Riju, fingers running through her hair as shew took hold of her head, and began to guide Riju as instructed, moving her head down along the side of Link's cock as the red-haired princess kissed and licked all along his swollen, girthy shaft.

"Most voe have disappointed me in the past, though I'll admit, you have proven the exception so far. And..." Buliara sighed, not quite reluctant to say it but feeling like she was giving a little too much of herself in the process. "And I will concede that your cock is very impressive. Worthy of Lady Riju, in fact."

Riju smiled as she kept licking, her eyes remaining on Link as he sat there, still wearing the top of his Gerudo disguise. "There's so much cock to lick, I don't even know where to start," Riju moaned as her stronger guardian guided her head along in continued, eager motions to help her along. "I'm so lucky the handsome hero who's come to help us has such a long, fat cock and endless stamina. You might just be the perfect voe, Link." Her tongue resumed its work as she worked the playful and appreciative middle ground between the two, showering Link with much more praise, surprised she could even get that much out of Buliara. It was a good step in the right direction.

Riju's tongue continued to lick its way all over Link's well endowed cock until she had licked up every tart, sticky drop of their juices off of his shaft, replacing it all with a shiny coating of saliva, at which point Buliara guided her back up to his tip and then pushed her slowly down, the hand on the back of her head not quite harsh or dominant, but firm enough to guide her into what Buliara 'wanted', even if that was just an extension of Riju's will itself. Link was quick to understand the dynamic between them, the demanding princess and her strong, subservient bodyguard, physically dominant but only to give Riju what she wanted. It was a strange dynamic Link found himself sitting in, not sure exactly what to make of it or where he fit into this, but the hot embrace of Riju's mouth enveloping his cock head was enough for him to decide to just squirm and moan rather than do anything more drastic or involved.

Up and down Riju's head was rocked as she steadily worked at sucking Link's cock, slurping and moaning around it as she started to find herself settling into a groove, figuring out what she was doing and starting to really get into it, confident and starting to move without Buliara's guidance, outpacing the speed she was having set for her as she grabbed hold of Link's cock tighter and pushed further down greedily, giving a few hard, firm sucks before pulling back and gasping, "Join me, Buliara. Let's share him."

The bodyguard didn't even question it as she leaned in and began to lick along Link's cock, showing off a more welcoming side to herself now, as if she really had warmed up to Link a little bit. The two Gerudo women began to lick his cock, completely out of sync, but nonetheless making him twist excitedly as they began to work, the dual tongues on his shaft giving him everything he could have wanted in the way of pleasure. Low, rumbling groans shook in his chest as his cock was shared by Riju and Buliara, as Link found himself embraced by something different, something twisted, something heated. His fingers ended up threading through the hair of both women as they licked their way up to his cock head and shared a lurid, somewhat messy kiss against his tip.

Buliara took him down into her mouth, pushing low as she stared Link in the eye, unflinching and aggressive in how she stared at him, how she watched him go. There was a steadiness and confidence to her that Riju didn't quite have; Riju was in control and certain of that fact, but her mouth was inexperienced, and she sucked him off like a bit of an amateur. An eager amateur, certainly, but Buliara was showing a depth of experience here that had even Riju purring. "I've never seen you suck a cock before," the princess moaned, kissing her cheek before moving her head down to lap at the base of Link's cock. "But it looks good on you."

The words were edged with enough teasing and amusement to make Buliara shiver a bit, as she kept her head bobbing up and down Link's cock a little while longer before she drew away and offered the cock up to Riju, who took him back down again, moaning excitedly as her head bobbed up and down amid the burgeoning excitement that seized her. "Few voe have ever known the privilege of a Gerudo chieftain sucking their cocks. You are among a very exclusive and lucky few across history. Many chieftains never take a voe to their beds at all."

Link groaned, the appreciation obvious amid his head's rolling back and forth, amid all his writhing and excitement. Everything he felt was incredible, as Riju drew back form his cock and Buliara went back to sucking him off again, the two effortlessly moving back and forth in a show surprisingly eager and loving, with Buliara steadily coming around on Link the more she went at him, helped by the presence of Riju there to warm her over. She could not play the cold and domineering bodyguard role for too long as she shared with Riju her chieftain's very first man. Link had maybe won her over just a little bit.

And it was all to a good end, as Link writhed hotter on the bed, groaning and twisting amid the swelling ache of need and lust that pulsated within him, drove him closer and closer to the edge until he could take no more, until he was ready to just give in. Moaning and grunting and bucking his hips, Link lost himself, and Riju was quick to greedily wrap her lips around his cock head in anticipation, moaning as his cock erupted and he filled her mouth up, all that salty, gooey seed something she couldn't resist a taste of as got her first chance to try some. It was strange, a bit off-putting, but she was certain it would prove an acquired taste.

One that she was eager for Buliara to acquire too, as she grabbed her bodyguard and kissed her with that mouthful of cum, moaning as she pushed some into Buliara's mouth, the bodyguard reciprocating her affection. They each swallowed down half of Link's load, and pulled away rather delighted for it.

As much as Riju felt like this may be a good time to take a break, she could feel an ache between her legs she wanted to sate, and Link showed no sign yet of slowing down or tiring out, which kept her guiltless in her advance. "I want you again, Link," Riju moaned, throwing herself down onto the bed beside her, running a hand over his silk-covered chest as she smiled brightly. "On top of me, this time. I want to see what a strong, loving voe can do to me."

Link wouldn't have turned down a break after cumming thrice in a row, but he was happy to remain working as the duty of tending to Riju superseded any sense of calm or pace that could have bothered him. He happily rolled up on top of Riju, groaning as he shifted into position, especially eager as the chieftain grabbed hold of his cock again and began to guide it to her entrance. He groaned, feeling a few strokes for good measure tease him as hew sank into the same exact role that Buliara did; the stronger warrior being ordered around by the sultry princess. He didn't mind in the least, though, as he pressed forward and sank his cock into the tight, incredible heat of Riju's hot cunt, groaning as his head rolled back as his hips bucked eagerly forward.

The first time Link entered Riju, he hadn't seen it coming, with the chieftain sinking down into his lap and giving him pleasure while his attention was split. But now, there was nothing dividing Link's focus as he pushed into Riju, as he took active and eager charge of the situation, and his own appetites undid him as he buried his cock with a single stroke into Riju, making her moan and whine in excitement as he filled her once more. "Fuck me with your big cock, Link!" she cried out with absolutely no regal bearing, but Link didn't even care as he buried his face into her neck and went at her with kisses and affection all too intense for the redhead to bear as she bucked against him. Leaned back against the pillows and propped up for the action, Riju was perfectly positioned now to enjoy the worst and most thorough taking that Link could muster.

Buliara remained on the fringes, not sure what to do as she watched Link fuck Riju, certain then as he was overwhelmed with passion that the two fit well together. She was happy to linger there, unnoticed and uncaring as they fucked, but Riju seemed to be having none of that as the chieftain's hands ran down Link's back and squeezed at his ass. "Buliara, pleasure him further. I want Link to lose himself to the pleasure, so that he can show me what he can really do." The bodyguard understood perfectly what Riju meant, and leaned down, going prone and grabbing at Link's behind, spreading the cheeks and pushing her face in so that she could run her tongue up the cleft of his ass.

The tongue was a surprise Link wasn't ready for, making him gasp and buck off rhythm as he felt the imposing and towering bodyguard give him a rimjob. Not what Link ever could have expected, but hardly unwelcome, as the experienced tongue showed a certain knowledge of what to do that Link understood perfectly given the lovely, perky shape of Riju's behind; he would have been a pro at eating ass too if he were a frequent visitor to her bed. It was a tingling and surprising sensation, and it kept Link moving eagerly as he held tightly onto Riju, happily surrendering to all the ways she goaded him into fucking her hard.

The thick cock working faster in and out of her needy, tight twat was enough to make Riju lose herself to shameless moans, writhing in the heat of a summer night in the desert city, completely overwhelmed by the sensations she felt. "Fuck me, Link," she whined, biting her lip as she held onto his lean, firm body, feeling all the kisses at her neck refusing to give up. She knew she had made the right decision, fallen for the right voe, and the way that pleasure surged up within her so hotly kept her too excited and shameless to be able to even consider holding anything back. Riju was lit up with a need and excitement nothing could diminish.

Buliara, to her credit, kept doing exactly as she'd been told, tongue lapping at Link's tight rim, moving with the same steadiness and experience she had shown in everything else she'd done that night. Every lick was a carefully measured one, not too slow so as to lose the cadence of their fucking, but not so fast that was getting out of control or losing her bearings. It was a careful line to walk, but she walked it expertly, eating out the ass of a man who she had been opposed to even having here in the first place, but now she couldn't deny that maybe Link's presence wasn't so bad after all, that he was the only man worthy of bedding her Lady Riju. After all, she hadn't yet taken his head with her spear, and that was a very real possibility given the fiercely defensive nature of the chieftain's protector.

"Ah, so good. I know now that the best pleasures in the world involve both you and Buliara in my bed at once! Both of you together, taking turns to satisfy me. So much, all at once. I need more, show me more, Link!" Riju was showing a desperation now that simply would not quit her, showing a demanding and eager side that had her showing her hand a bit too much, not that Link was surprised by it at all. Buliara didn't even blink, in fact; she knew the score by now and was just happy to be there, enjoying the pleasure and working her tongue at the voe's ass hole.

Stuck in the middle of a powerful bodyguard rimming him and the princess begging him to satisfy her, all Link could do was keep going, frustrated and wound up but having the time of his life in the process, groaning and hammering down, lit up with an excitement and need that could not stop throbbing within his chest. He was close, groaning harder and hotter as he raced toward the end, and it could not have been more obvious the thrusts and the heat and the tightness and the tongue were all doing him in with an intensity Link couldn't deny. He was close, and he was starting to wonder when it was time to pull out of Riju.

But Riju had other ideas. Link was too far gone now to care and Buliara was accepting enough of Link that she figured his head would remain firmly on his shoulders as she grabbed hold of his hips and cried out, "Cum inside of me, Link!" with all the demanding, greedy thrills of a woman in her station no longer caring about anything but pleasure. Raw sensation pounded through him as he groaned, the princess bucking forward and fucking herself against him for those last few thrusts before she lost herself, crying out in delight as she came. Riju's pussy clamped greedily down on Link's cock, pulsating and begging him for his seed, and the confused warrior was helpless to do anything but give it to her, slamming forward and groaning as he buried himself balls deep inside of Riju, his cock happily erupting, spewing thick ropes of sticky, gooey, molten seed deep into the womb of the Gerudo chieftain.

Buliara pulled back from Link's eyes, eyes narrow and cross as she looked at the two lovers, a snarl rumbling in the back of her throat as she watched them climax together, knowing that Link had just creampied her chieftain. But Riju had been the one to demand it, so she remained silent in her displeasure, sitting back and watching as Link pulled off of Riju, as cum trickled out of the chieftain's well fucked hole, a look of satisfaction spread across her face as she squirmed happily amid all her pillows.

"Let's take a moment to rest now," Riju moaned, biting her lip as she spread her limbs out lazily. "But only a moment. I want so much more from the two of you before we retire for the night, and I know you are both fully capable of giving it to me. This won't stop until I am ruined for ever knowing one partner again. Mm, but you don't mind that do you, Link? Being the voe love servant to the Gerudo chieftain is one of the most sought after positions in all of Hylian history."


End file.
